bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hakuchou (spirit)
|race = |gender = Female |height = 220 cm (Shikai), 157 cm (Bankai) |weight = 123 kg (Shikai), 50kg (Bankai) |master = Renai Iwasaki |bankai = Hakuchou no Mizūmi |roleplay debut = Project Genseki: Chapter 6 |series debut = Bleach: Project Genseki |english = unknown |japanese = unknown}} :"Grace bestowed; grace preserved." - Reversereality Hakuchou (白鳥, Swan) is the spiritual manifestation of Renai Iwasaki's Zanpakutou. It's release command is Purge. The Zanapakutou in its sealed form takes on the appearance of a slender 4.3 foot-long nodachi with a silver rectangular tsuba. The handle adds an additional 1.2 feet and is meant for the user to wield it with two hands. The design on the the tsuba has circular markings that make it resemble ripples from a pond. The blade itself has a bluish tint on the blunt end. Hakuchou was conceived not by Renai Iwasaki, but by Akimoto Kazuma and Odoruningyō. Akimoto's memories of Ren served as a surrogate soul and entity for an asuachi to be imprinted on, while Odoruningyō's hatred served its purpose in directing the surrogate soul to a nearby asuachi-- the nodachi displayed in Ren's room. Unbeknown to Ren and Akimoto, the conception of Hakuchou was instigated by Odoruningyō herself so that she may cross over to Ren's Inner World and slay her soul when Akimoto learns Bankai. Because Hakuchou is partly created by Akimoto, Juro, Akimoto's twin brother, is also linked to Hakuchou and Ren's soul. Appearance Hakuchou take the form of a large white swan. Her voice is soft and song-like and speaks the human tongue very eloquently. Hakuchou's wing span is 20 feet long. Her Bankai appearance drastically changes, and as Hakuchou no Mizūmi, she takes on the appearance of a young lady. She has nearly waist-length blonde hair that flows and curls down. She is also is adorned with large white fluffy bow on the right side of her head. She wears a laced and ruffled dress with black cords that tie the front of the garment together. She also has a black thin obi that is hugs the area just below her chest. Personality Her abilities are more suited to trivialize dangers from the opponent as well as herself. So if that provides an idea on what Hakuchou's personality is, then Hakuchou is a peaceful entity. She is seen to be very reasonable and protective as she deals with Odoruningyō's plot to kill Ren, and she goes as far as to submit to Odoruningyō so that Ren's life may be spared. She is patient and polite to all she meets and has never shown her anger towards anyone. Being originally stemmed from Akimoto and Odoruningyō's idea of Ren, Hakuchou is the embodiment of all things good about her including the good memories of Ren in Akimoto's mind, and this reflects a part of Ren's character of patience, politeness, and hospitality that she demonstrates to that Kazuma twins. Hakuchou knows full well that she is one of many irregularities concerning Zanpakutou conception, but her tranquility does not break even in the topic of her conception. She knows that her purpose and use is the same as any Zanpakutou spirit's. Plot Confrontation Arc Hakuchou is created by Odoruningyō and is made aware of Ren's dangerous situation. She makes a deal with Odoruningyō and tries to persuade her into not kiling Ren and also convinces her to prompt Akimoto to reconcile with Ren. In exchange, Odoruningyō offers to exact her will upon Hakuchou should Akimoto be led astray with his own burdens. Bankai Experimenation Arc Juro has awoken Akimoto's most terrible memory of Ren, and this has nearly severed Akimoto and Odoruningyō's bond. Odoruningyō takes charge to restore their bond and calm Akimoto's psyche with Hakuchou. Hakuchou appears in Akimoto's dream and is the weapon used by a fake Renai Iwasaki (Odoruningyō's will). Sometime after the manifested Odoruningyō escapes into the Inner World to find Ren, Hakuchou appears to Akimoto as an apparition and tells him to look for a specific doll. Akimoto does so and the doll calls forth Odoruningyō back and away from Ren, who is left unscathed. TIMESKIP (post winter war) ??? Arc Orochidarake Ningyō, Kagerou, and Hakuchou no Mizūmi discuss the intertwining fates of their respective masters Akimoto Kazuma, Juro Kazuma, and Renai Iwasaki. Hakuchou explains her conception to Ren and warns her that using Shikai would be dangerous to Akimoto. She says that Odoruningyō and Hakuchou cannot be used at the same time, and that this would put stress to the Zanpakutou spirits and Akimoto himself. Ren is forced to use Hakuchou in a fight, which causes Akimoto to lose control over his Shikai. Akimoto is slain in battle, and Hakuchou's existence disappears alongside Odoruningyō's. Powers and Abilities Not yet determined Zanpakutou Abilities Weapon Manifestation: Like all Zanpakutou spirits, Hakuchou can materialize her Zanapakutou. Upon release, the tip of the nodachi gushes out flowing water that envelops the blade. The amount of water made to envelop the Zanpakutou is fixed, so Hakuchou cannot create more water. However, since Hakuchou appears to be a swan, she cannot wield the sealed form of the Zanpakutou. Instead, the water envelops her body instead of the blade, and her body serves as the blade itself. Shikai Special Ability: *As a water-type Zanpakutou, Hakuchou is able to manipulate the form of the water from her body. This can lead the water to take in different shapes and forms for different ranges in combat. The water itself cannot be changed from the liquid state despite changes in temperature and pressure, for the water itself will adjust its other physical properties in order to maintain this liquid state. Maintaining liquid state is passive and requires Reiatsu. The water also has a special property that nullifies the strength of all attacks that make contact with the water, due to the strength of the surface tension alone. The water is able to trifle down an opponent's offensive strikes down to a very low level as if the opponent himself is drastically holding back. It can also prevent the opponent from condensing Reiatsu and Reiryoku within their body to soften strikes. Despite this, Hakuchou is also subject to this ability if she attacks with her water-enveloped weapon. She must separate the water from the sword in order for her to strengthen her attacks with Reiatsu and Reiryoku. She can also grasp sharp objects without being cut as long as it is laced with the water from her Zanpakutou. Bankai: Hakuchou no Mizūmi (白鳥の湖, Swan Lake): Upon activation of Bankai, the water from the blade pours out like a torrent and spills to form a layer of water on the ground within a very large radius. The resemblance looks like that of a still pond or a lake with Hakurchou at the center. Hakuchou no Mizūmi's Spiritual Pressure is contained within the boundaries of the water and the air above it. Now that she becomes human-like in appearance, Hakuchou no Mizūmi is able to wield the nodachi. Bankai Special Ability: *Hakuchou no Mizūmi can still manipulate the water in the same manner as using her Shikai, but with more water is present to use upon activation of her Bankai, her range extends to within the perimeter of the water field.. Much like her Shikai, Reiatsu cannot be controlled to form Reiatsu-based attacks such as Kido within its boundaries. Using one's Reiryoku to its offensive capabilities are also just as discouraging. Due to her water manipulation, she can extend the boundary as far as she wants within the fixed amount of water that the 'lake' provides. There is no need for the water to envelop an object since the actual space within the boundaries of the 'lake' itself subjects all under a dampened Reiastu environment. This moderates the balance of power of those inside and is permits only the use of natural strength and skill. This also causes some sensory issues with Reiatsu and vision. Akimoto notes that the pond somehow masks the user's movements leaving behind an after-image of the user once every two seconds. It is a passive ability that can lead an opponent into attacking elsewhere. There is a fault with this ability, for if one can judge the distance between the after-images left behind, then he or she can deduce the user's average speed and act accordingly to land a strike. This is what allowed Akimoto to defeat 'Ren' with her Bankai. Stats Trivia *Hakuchou's conception is quite unique, for it was not conceived by standard procedures. It was created by the strong imprints of Akimoto's guilt and Odoruningyō's hatred. *Hakuchou is the white swan, while Kokuchou is the black swan. *Because Ren's true Zanpakutou (the one that is imprinted directly from her soul) is a swan, the conception of Hakuchou is accurate of Ren's soul since Hakuchou is a swan as well. Hence, this is why Ren can wield her. Category:Water-Type Category:Character